Unknown To All
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: Because, unknown to all, every night, before going home, she would go see Sasuke in his cell. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


A/N : Believe it or not, I got that idea from the movie Charlie Bartlett

_**A/N : **__Believe it or not, I got that idea from the movie _Charlie Bartlett_. I know I have to finish _A Walk To Remember_, but I find myself unable to write anything before posting this potential piece of crap. __**Important! **__I'm going to band camp (not the story, the actual thing) today (Sunday July 13__th__) and I won't be back until the 25__th__ late at night, so don't expect anything for the two next weeks. Then again, I haven't written a single thing in the last two weeks and a half, so, it's no big deal._

_I'm actually bored out of my wits since the end of school, so this might really suck. _

_Try to enjoy anyway._

--

Every living soul in Konohagakure knew that the departure of the youngest Uchiha alive had left Haruno Sakura moody, touchy and constantly on the verge of tears for nearly two years. She would snap at anyone who dared interrupt her training with the Godaime and throw a tantrum about how she would never be strong enough to bring Sasuke back.

She never went out of her house except for training. She never answered the phone. She never opened the door to anyone. She usually stayed in her room, weeping in her pillow or throwing objects around, trying to make her anger pass.

Then, eventually, she began acting more and more like her old self. The tantrums stopped, then the anti-social behaviour went away as well. She smiled a lot more than before and occasionally went out with her friends. When Uzumaki Naruto returned to the village after two years and a half of training, she seemed to be completely back to normal, unless maybe a bit more mature.

When Uchiha Sasuke was finally back in Konoha, a year later, everyone expected to see her go either ecstatic, berserk or completely crestfallen again. The people of Konoha feared much more the second reaction, as it had been the one the odds had been pointing at, and the villagers had actually come to fear the girl herself. When the news got to her ears, the entire population seemed to have a jerk back, as if anticipating the forceful blow that her anger would create over the whole Fire Country.

Everyone was surprised to see that her temper didn't budge. She remained calm and rather expressionless, welcoming the news with as much excitement as Tsunade finding a stapler in one of her desk's drawers. She even shrugged it off and resumed her work.

When asked if she was feeling alright, Sakura would reply that everything was fine and that no one needed to worry about her. Sasuke's return apparently hadn't affected her at all and she was exactly as she had been before the Uchiha heir had been put behind prison bars. The villagers convinced themselves of it and didn't pay any more heed to it.

However, when you looked closely and observed more accurately, you could see there had been some changes in Sakura. First of all, she had started wearing more make up. Her face was thickly covered in skin foundation, her eyes were surrounded by heavy eyeliner lines and mascara-enhanced eyelashes and her lips were coated in red lipstick. Then, you could notice that her clothes had become more grown up, more sophisticated under her white medic blouse. She started wearing high heels, which she had never even thought of wearing before. Also, her hair was tied in a low bun, not one hair misplaced. Of course, everyone could simply brush it off by saying she was growing up.

But the one thing the no one could see unless they were looking very close was in her eyes. Or, actually, had disappeared from her eyes. The little light that was usually dancing in her apple green irises was gone, leaving them dull and lifeless. The green had faded, turning almost grey, just like her skin, which had lost all trace of healthy colors. On the outside, she was her usual bubbly self, but she was actually dead inside, like an empty shell, a walking corpse that, somehow, didn't decay.

Naruto had tried many times to bring her to Sasuke's cell, but she would always refuse, saying she had work to do. Few people noticed she wasn't as well as she pretended to be. Those who did convinced themselves it was because the young Uchiha was back into her life. Well, as much into her life as an ex-teammate in a prison cell could be.

Tsunade was one of those. It pained her to see her pupil in such a state. Sakura worked, talked, smiled and laughed as much as she used to, but the Godaime could see it was only a mask, a façade she had raised around herself so that no one would worry about her. Nothing she said sounded like she meant it and when she smiled, or laughed, Tsunade found there was something missing.

Ino was actually having a hard time figuring her friend out. Sakura had been in a horrible state when Sasuke had left and now that he was back, she was just as miserable. Sure, she went out and had fun once in a while, but Ino could see the feeling wasn't there. Worst off, Sakura didn't seem to want any help. Every night, she insisted to go back home alone, at a ridiculously early hour, and never drank a single drop of alcohol.

Sakura knew people were worried about her. She didn't blame them. It was a normal reaction, and she hated herself for igniting it. She knew they all wondered why she didn't ask for help and she was perfectly aware that they thought it was Sasuke who was killing her spirit. She knew she couldn't tell them the truth about her behaviour just yet and wished things were different.

Because, unknown to all, every night, before going home, she would go see Sasuke in his cell, and there, when he would look up from the ground, run to her with a sigh of relief and intertwine his fingers with hers through the cold metal bars, there was no denying the little light that came back to her eyes and the colors creeping back up to her face.

As a wide, most genuine smile stretched her lipstick-covered lips, she would tell him she was happy to see him and remind him he only had so much time left before he was free. He would smile back, although a bit less widely, and tell her he couldn't wait. Then he would wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks with his sleeve, taking her make up off as well, and untie her hair.

There was only one moment in a day where Haruno Sakura was truly happy and this was it. She was patiently waiting for it to expand to her entire day, where she could tell everyone she was engaged to Uchiha Sasuke, but until then, it would remain unknown to all.

--

_**A/N: **__Admit it, you love my sap. If you don't, then dude, what the hell are you doing reading SasuSaku fanfics?_

_Hum, as I said up there, I'll be gone for two weeks, so I obviously won't finish _A Walk To Remember_ during the next two weeks, but I can already tell you that the next story I'll be doing is _142_ (the summary is in my profile). I'm not really sure about _France_, since I'm far from finished, but I think I'll be doing _The Same Old Story_ after I'm finished with it._

_Don't forget to review and to check my profile._

_See ya!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
